


Senior Year

by mthevlamister



Series: Praising Michael [6]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I may make these two break up, If no one says anything I'll do it, M/M, Tell me if you don't want me to, help me, i can't stop writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister
Summary: "Y-You're Evan."Or:Michael joins the play, Jake is in different classes, and their senior year is happening now!





	Senior Year

"We're going to be the coolest kids at school guys." Jake whispered as the friend group stood outside their school. They were seniors and they were prepared for whatever life would throw. Michael and Jake shared no classes, which was sad for both of them but they'd live. "I've been waiting for this for four years. I've been boss my whole life but now I'm a senior!" 

"You're altho dating Michael--oh god Michael I need to tell you a lot about Jake in junior high and high thchool before you. I can't believe I didn't tell you how he talked about you, oh my god it wath alwayth 'Oh Richie look at Michael he'th tho hot today, god what I'd like to do in that car of hith! Richie I want to athk him out but I'm thcared to! Richie you know how I won the game today? Well it wath for Michael! He wath there Richie! He came to a game!' I couldn't take it anymore Michael." Rich groaned out. "I wath tho happy when you two thtarted dating becauthe I would kill him if it went on any longer!" 

"Jeez Richie, throw me under the bus." Jake glared at his friend. 

"You noticed when I came to your game?" Michael asked, blushing slightly. 

"Um, y-yeah! I always kept my eye out for you." 

"I got nervous you'd beat me up or call me gay while I was in the stands." Michael said softly, taking Jake's hands. "You were so great out there then, jesus I just wanted to run up and hug you! I was so impressed with your playing and I wanted to scream!" 

"I wish you did, I would've accepted you with open arms. During the games this year come and hug me after the games, you can hang with me in the locker rooms too!"

"I will!" Michael smiled a lot, kissing his cheeks. 

"Jake you should've heard Michael--" Jeremy started but Michael turned to him. 

"Don't. Make. Me. Tell. Christine. About. You." Michael growled. "Try me. 'I wrote Christine a letter! I tore it up and flushed it! Michael Rich told me about this drug, maybe Christine will like me!' I will fight." 

"Okay just stop!" Jeremy whined. "I won't tell! Stop being mean I'm tired!" 

"Me too." Michael sighed out.  

"You both have dark circles, what happened?" Chloe asked. 

"We have a tradition, the night before school starts we stay up all night on the phone with one another planning out our year, it's sort of our thing." Jeremy yawned. "It's very nice and relaxing but we also don't sleep. If one of us passes out the other starts screaming." 

"We also--fuck Jer now I'm yawning!" Michael let out a small yawn. "We also bet on how many times we're called a loser in the first week. Jeremy will be called it once in an insult sort of way; friends don't count unless they mean it in a harmful way." 

"How many times do you think you'll be called a loser?" Christine asked. 

"Actually, I bet on how many times I think he'll be called a loser." Jeremy let out a small laugh. "I said eight times in the first week." 

"Dammit Jeremy let me beat my record, I want to be called it twelve times." Michael hit Jeremy's shoulder. "My goal is to--" 

"I know Michael." Jeremy rolled his eyes. "This is why we didn't have any other friends." 

"We didn't have friends because you were an awkward bean who had so many issues with waiting until freaking college to be cool Jeremy. 'I don't want to wait for college Michael!' I don't get it." Michael put an arm around Jeremy. "One more year until I become the coolest guy in the whole world. I'm so excited for that, ya know? I'll have weed, one or two classes a day, video games; life will be wonderful." 

"You're really excited for college?" Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"He hasn't shut up about it for the last four years." Jeremy mumbled. Michael pulled Jeremy closer, whining slightly. 

"Jesus, gay losers." 

The whole group heard someone say that but didn't know who. Michael smiled, raising his hand in the air. "ELEVEN MORE TO GO!" 

"Okay hot shot, let's get to class." Jenna took Michael away from Jeremy; she shared all her classes with Michael so they left together. 

"Okay, so Michael used to--" Jeremy told Jake and the rest everything Michael did, smiling. 

~ ~ ~ 

"Sign up for the play? I don't know." Michael told Christine, she managed to snatch him and drag him to the theater for try outs. "I-I guess I'll audition. I won't get a huge part, but I'll try out!" 

"Yay!" Christine clapped. 

~ ~ ~ 

"Michael?" 

"Yeah Christine?" 

"Don't hate me." 

The whole group looked at her when she said that, she was holding a piece of paper. Michael's eyes widened; Christine nodded slightly. "Y-you're Evan!" 

"Oh god no I can't be Evan Hansen, I can't do this! I can't be in the play I-I'm dropping out I can't do it Christine! I really don't want to do this anymore, I changed my mind, tell whoever is in charge I'm sick or an ass or anything!" Michael looked like he was going to be sick. "I can't do this musical I hate acting on stages! Who's Zoe?! I have to kiss Zoe! I have to be straight on stage! I hate singing in front of people!" 

"Mr. Reyes said you had to, you have the perfect range for him and your skills with acting are superb." Christine said softly. 

"Michael go to the bathroom, you're going to puke in two minutes and thirty two seconds." Jeremy said, taking a bite of his lunch. Michael nodded and ran to the school's bathroom. 

"How do you know the exact timing of his puking?" Jake asked. "I can't even get that." 

"I made him perform baba black sheep with me in kindergarten and he puked in that exact timing after making the face he just did. I memorized how to tell when he was going to be sick, he gets too nervous to tell anyone he has to go to puke. Don't go check on him, it makes it worse. Christine, Michael has insane stage fright and anxiety over acting. He also almost puked when we did Baptize Me." Jeremy answered. "Did he run off suddenly when you were going to your house after Dead Girl Walking?" 

"He. . . He did. Oh god that's why." Jake groaned. 

"Oh no!" Christine covered her mouth. "H-he has to do it though, no one else has the same pizazz!" 

"I'll talk to him." Jeremy said softly, standing up. "He'll be fine puking in front of me, he's done it before." 

"Poor Michael." Brooke said as soon as Jeremy left. 

~ ~ ~ 

"Michael?" 

"Last stall Jer." 

Jeremy walked over, seeing his best friend crying and hugging himself. Jeremy smiled weakly before stepping closer. "Color for rubbing your back?" 

"G-green." Michael choked out. 

Jeremy smiled a bit more, kneeling down to rub Michael's back. They were both quiet, the only noise was Michael sniffling and coughing. His breath smelled like vomit and mint gum. Jeremy stood up, grabbing mints from his bag. He tossed them to Michael who took them, putting two in his mouth. Jeremy sighed slightly, looking at the boy who was still kneeling down. "Want me to get Jake?" 

"N-no, he can't see me like this." 

"He won't judge you." 

"I know. I just need to take deep breathes and act my heart out, right?" 

"Yeah, act your heart out. I'm playing Jared if it helps at all!" Jeremy smiled. "So we'll still be 'family friends' if that helps!" 

Michael snorted. "Y-yeah, like he isn't gay for Evan." 

"He so is." 

"Let's head back." 

~ ~ ~ 

"--that's the funny part, nobody came!" Michael stammered in a way Evan would, Jeremy smirked and did Jared's smarmy reply. Mr. Reyes called a hotpocket break, Jeremy putting an arm around Michael. 

"Good job Player One." Jeremy said. 

"Thanks Player Two." Michael smiled. 

"You did a great job!" Christine, who was playing Alana, smiled. Brooke, who played Zoe, smiled and hugged Michael. 

"Thanks gals." Michael mumbled, hugging Brooke back. 

"Okay! Back to the read through!" Mr. Reyes clapped his hands.

~ ~ ~ 

"How's my little actor?" 

"Jake I'm as tall as you." 

"A little bit shorter." 

"A little bit taller. Am I allowed to be at your practices?" Michael asked, the team was taking a break. "I feel like I'm ruining your image." 

"You're making it better baby." Jake kissed Michael's head. "I love you." 

"I love you too Jakey." Michael grinned. 

"You're being bad now, why are you like this?" 

"I enjoy teasing you." 

"Dillinger! Come on! Break is over!" Jake's teammate yelled, waving him over. Michael sat on the bleachers again, watching Jake run around playing the game. It didn't look too hard to Michael, but then again easier said than done. According to Jake, Michael couldn't throw a football correctly still. He threw it like a baseball, and when Michael threw a baseball he threw it like a football. Michael really didn't know the difference but Jake was the jock, not him. Michael smiled, Jake was obviously the best player on the team (not really, but Michael was enamored with him) and he was doing a great job. 

When the coach (finally) declared practice over Jake took Michael to the locker room so he wasn't outside alone. 

"Michael you've seen me naked before you don't have to close your eyes." Jake said, sighing. Michael had his eyes screwed tight, making sure he didn't see anyone naked. "Babe come on." 

"You turn me on to no end Dillinger, get dressed before I do something I'll regret." Michael said in a casual voice, keeping his eyes closed. Jake sighed out a yes before getting dressed. 

"Come on, I'm dressed Mell. Let's go do homework together, I have so much math homework." Jake took Michael's hand. 

"You nerd, you love math." 

"Yeah I do." 

~ ~ ~ 

"Michael is kind of a loser, why does he hang out with Jake?"

Michael stopped when he heard that, smiling. He turned quickly to the group, bouncing on his toes. "Just ten more!" 

~ ~ ~ 

"I think I should get a panic attack before Words Fail just like Ben Platt." Michael said to his friends during a break in practice. 

"Michael that's a terrible idea." Jeremy said. "That's like if Rich decided to drink ten cans of Red Bull. He's already hyper, he would die. You're already panicked, you will die." 

"That's the point! I'll be having one anyway, why not hold it in until that song?" 

"I mean, you're dedicated!" Christine smiled, putting her hands together. 

"Christine no!" Jeremy cried. 

~ ~ ~ 

"You have a beautiful voice Michael Mell." Jake said, kissing Michael all over. Sports were cancelled so Jake went to watch Michael at play rehearsal. Jake was so impressed with Michael singing that when there was a Hot Pocket break he attacked Michael with kisses. "So, so, so beautiful!"

"Jake stop you're tickling me!" Michael laughed, hugging Jake closer despite what he said. 

"I can't stop you're too perfect." 

"Gay!" Chloe called out. 

Jake glared at her from where he was before looking at Michael with a soft expression. The kisses began again, making Jenna gag slightly. They were just simply too sweet with each other. "Michael Mell you're a beautiful, wonderful being and I need you in my life more." 

"I'll be sure to attack you with snuggles after your games." Michael laughed as Jake held him tighter. "I promise!" 

"Alright! Time to start act two songs!" Mr. Reyes interrupted them, walking back in. Jake let go of Michael, smiling. 

"Break a leg." 

~ ~ ~

Michael stood in front of his locker, the word 'loser' was written on it. He looked at Brooke who gave him a thumbs out. "It counts!" Brooke said. 

"Just nine more times before the week is over and I beat my record!" Michael cheered. 

~ ~ ~ 

"Okay, okay. So when I got home my dad looked at my arm, looked at me and shrugged. He was still upset about mom at that point but he didn't even care I got a tattoo! But once he started being a dad again he lectured me about tattoos and how it was ridiculous I got one without his permission!" Jeremy told the group, he and Michael were showing their tattoos. "I had to bite my tongue." 

"No one's home, I didn't have to show them. I got it and I have no regrets." Michael bit his lip. "Except now I wish I got a Zelda tattoo." 

"Oh my god you two are thuch nerdth!" Rich said in between laughter. He kept snorting. "Thith ith great!" 

"You slept with that nerd." Jeremy pointed out. 

"Never thaid I didn't." 

"Well I mean this nerd belongs to me." Jake pulled Michael close. 

"And Jeremy is my geek!" Christine chimed in. 

"Maybe I should get a Marley tattoo." Michael looked at Jeremy. "Should I?" 

"Like his face?" 

"No lyrics." 

"Go for it." 

~ ~ ~ 

They were making out in Michael's PT Cruiser, it was two am, Jake saw the SQUIP appeared, Michael gave him Mountain Dew Red. Now they were makin out. 

"Do you think we'll be together during college?" Jake asked. 

"Do you?" Michael avoided the question. 

"Probably not." Jake said, frowning. "We could try?" 

"Then we'll try, worst comes to worst we stay friends, right?" Michael smiled, kissing Jake's neck. Jake leaned back and nodded. 

~ ~ ~ 

"Thome kidth beat me up." Rich answered a question asked by Chloe. 

"Oh my--why?!" Chloe screamed. 

"The video of Michael and I." 

"Well I'm gonna kill them." Jake cracked his knuckles. 

"Do it Jakey-D." 

"Do it babe." Michael whispered. 

~ ~ ~ 

"I never let them see the worst of me!" Michael sang, following the choreography assigned to him. He sniffed, it was the day before opening night. "But what if everyone saw? What if everyone knew? Would they like what they saw. . . Or. . . Would they **hate** it too." Michael added as much passion as he could to that word. Jake was watching again, looking terrified. Michael did the part well and Jake was going to cry. Michael finished the song, running off to do the next scene, his heart pounding. 

He still hated being on stage. 

~ ~ ~ 

"We won!" 

"You won!" 

"Michael we won!" 

"You won Jake!" 

"You have to perform in ten minutes!" 

"I have to perform--- OH GOD I HAVE TO PERFORM!" 

~ ~ ~ 

Michael puked four times after the musical. It was not the most enjoyable night, but it happened. Christine and Jeremy were celebrating when Jeremy looked up and told Michael the time he had to run to the bathroom, Michael booked it. He ran to the nearest bathroom and puked, he left and people praised him and said he did amazing. It would've been great but all the people talking to him scared him, so he ran back in and puked. When he got back Christine's parents said they got it on film and they were going to send it to everyone in the cast; Michael ran to the bathroom a third time and puked again. He puked a second time in there because videos could be saved for awhile. He was done, he left and chewed on twelve pieces of gum before finding Jake and hugging him. Jake made a face at the smell but hugged back before taking him back to Michael's and letting Michael brush his teeth. 

It wasn't terrible. 

~ ~ ~ 

"Jeremy I got called a loser ten times this week! You know how many that is this year!" 

"How many?" 

"Thirteen! I beat my record before the end of the year!" 

"I'm glad." 

~ ~ ~ 

"Different colleges, huh?" Jake asked, holding Michael's hands. 

"We have this summer." Michael answered, kissing his cheeks. 

It seemed like they always had the summer.


End file.
